


Иронично. Но не так уж и плохо

by fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect), Holda13



Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [8]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holda13/pseuds/Holda13
Summary: Маленькая зарисовка о Явике и его отношении к Лиаре
Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845496
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Иронично. Но не так уж и плохо

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора
> 
> Бета — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)

Створки криокапсулы стремительно сдвигались, и последние мысли Явика были о том, что он покидает поле битвы на незавершившейся войне. Дезертирует. Это было недопустимо эмоционально, да и попросту глупо, ведь что значит жизнь одного бойца в войне, которая походя стирала из истории целые миры и цивилизации? Однако последние мысли были о дезертирстве и о войне.

…но когда холод и темнота отступили, а створки раздвинулись снова, война продолжалась. Она дождалась его. Будто вселенная услышала те последние угасающие в холоде стазиса мысли и с безумным хохотом бросила кровавую подачку: вот, получай свой второй шанс. Получай и наслаждайся. И на этот раз досмотри представление до самого конца!

Прошли тысячелетия, мир изменился до неузнаваемости, и единственным, что было в нем привычно и знакомо, — это война. Только относительно нее Явик понимал, что надо делать и что стоит о ней думать, — иронично, как ни крути. Вот только он остался последним представителем своего народа, и эту иронию кроме него уже некому оценить. Не беседовать же на тему мрачной иронии с юной азари!

Эта азари… раздражающая девчонка, которая все не отстает. Она то засыпает его вопросами, то смотрит с выражением спокойного достоинства, воображая себя матриархом. Порой у нее получается неплохо, может быть, даже слишком. Но такие моменты редки, гораздо чаще пелена отстраненного умиротворения кажется Явику тонкой пленкой льда, под которой бушует безудержное любопытство молодости. Он видит, как на самом деле юна эта азари. Сколько бы она ни получила ученых степеней, какую бы паутину ни плела из теневых потоков информации по всей галактике — пройдет еще не одно столетие, прежде чем она перестанет быть девой. Прежде чем этот яркий огонек в синих глазах будет усмирен, приручен и готов служить хозяйке, как преданный раб.

Вот только этого не случится. У них нет даже одного столетия, не то что многих. Эта азари сгорит через день или через месяц. Внутренний огонь подтолкнет ее на какое-нибудь сумасбродство, и однажды товарищи не успеют прийти вовремя. Тогда для нее весь этот кровавый фарс завершится.

Явик наблюдал, как сосредоточенно азари работает у компьютерного терминала, и гадал, понимает ли она все это? Задается ли вопросом, когда настанет тот самый час и что ждет ее за чертой смерти? Каково умирать?

— Ох, мне нужен кофе, — она склонила голову и потерла переносицу характерным, ставшим уже привычным жестом. — Тебе принести?

— Нет.

Она хмыкнула и покинула помещение. Явик опустил глаза к датападу, собираясь дочитать характеристики оружия, но его взгляд зацепился за терминал, от которого только что отошла азари. Поддавшись странному сиюминутному порыву, Явик поднялся и дотронулся до консоли, считывая информацию.

Лиара проводила здесь _очень_ много времени. Ощущение ее присутствия окутывало сенсорную поверхность, как слой плотного тумана. Но, в отличие от того, который был простым природным явлением, этот туман казался теплым и мягким, Явику даже на мгновение показалось, что эта информационная сущность способна влиять на него в ответ, уравновешивая что-то внутри. Впрочем, это ощущение вспыхнуло и погасло, не успев оформиться до конца, будто тень, мелькнувшая на границе восприятия.

В мыслях Лиары было много Явика, и это не удивляло. Как и направление этих мыслей. Жгучее любопытство, злость, раздражение, а под ними — тень разочарования, недоумение и вновь вскипающий интерес, зудящее желание докопаться до сути, узнать ВСЕ о нем и о его времени. И тщательно контролируемый, но от того не менее сильный дискомфорт от невозможности получить столь желанные ответы.

Явик скривил губы и вышел из комнаты. В сознании остался горьковатый привкус и раздражение. Раздражение на азари и на самого себя. За то, что позволил себе хоть какие-то связанные с ней эмоции. За то, что даже если бы хотел, не смог бы ответить на ее вопросы и объяснить.

Да и стоило ли объяснять? Молодая азари не способна была осознать, что на самом деле не хочет слышать ответ. Она не хочет знать, каков Явик, и не хочет знать, каково там было. Сколько бы она ни изображала умудренного опытом ученого, в ее огромных глазах отчетливо был виден ребенок, который жаждал сказок о героических приключениях.

Явик раз за разом отсылал азари прочь, потому что ему нечего было сказать. У него не было героических историй — только истории о блеклых, будто клонированных днях, проходивших под одинаковые звуки выстрелов, хлопки биотики, металлический скрежет Жнецов и вопли раненых. Их разум тоже со временем начинал делить на категории вроде «крик легкораненого», «стон тяжелораненого», «хрип умирающего» и так далее, в рамках этих категорий звуки переставали отличаться хоть чем-то.

Единственное, что менялось в этих днях, — списки мертвецов. Каждый день — новые имена, новые названия планет и колоний, от которых остались только руины. В этой войне не было места подвигам, потому что для подвига нужна вера в победу, а ни у кого из тех, кого знал Явик, ее уже не было. Они просто сражались, потому что так было нужно, потому что так уж заведено. По иронии судьбы, они сами стали будто машины, подчиняющиеся запрограммированному алгоритму.

Это не то, что хотела слышать азари, и точно не то, что он готов был рассказать. Он уважал свой народ и не желал бросать на него тень… а еще он не желал видеть, как огонек в глазах азари погаснет. Она злилась на него, считала, что он молчит от того, что у него дрянной характер и, возможно, разочаровывалась в протеанах — но все это было лучше, чем правда. Пусть сохранит этот огонь. Пусть сбережет его до конца, ведь осталось не так уж долго.

Явик не мог сказать ей, что ему жаль. Что каждый день наблюдая, как сражаются нынешние хозяева галактики, он думает о том, что они сражаются сейчас, потому что протеане не справились тогда. Протеане властвовали над галактикой, все ресурсы были в их руках, все возможности и силы, весь потенциал. Им не нужно было тратить столько усилий, чтобы помирить разные расы, и уж точно никому бы даже в голову не пришло использовать драгоценное время, чтобы в разгар войны решать чьи-то личные проблемы! Протеане были сильнее, умнее, более подготовленными, сплоченными и технически развитыми. И они проиграли. Не смогли сделать то, что должны были, и за это поражение заплатят теперь и новые жители галактики. Каждый из них. И эта раздражающая азари с горящими глазами.

* * *

Явик чувствовал, как что-то вокруг стремительно меняется. Звуки доносятся иначе, воздух будто обрел иную плотность и дышать становится тяжелее. По телу медленно, но неотступно растекается приятная, теплая слабость оцепенения. Это прикосновение смерти, оно ничуть не похоже на колючий холод стазисной капсулы.

Явик лежал на обломках и смотрел в небо. Среди клубов дыма и полуразрушенных небоскребов носились истребители, ракеты оставляли за собой белые хвосты, в мареве то и дело вспыхивал алые лучи Жнецов.

Мимо него бежали бойцы: крича, отчаянно жестикулируя, стреляя и вступая с противниками в рукопашную, то и дело снаряды разносили руины, поднимая в воздух облака пыли и каменной крошки. Но все это уже не казалось настоящим и имеющим к нему отношение.

Явик снова был один. Как и всякий стоящий на пороге смерти.

Он не думал о том, каково это — умирать. Он не думал о том, сумеет ли галактика на этот раз одолеть Жнецов. И даже не думал, что — хоть и спустя тысячелетия — но он все же умрет достойно, а не как дезертир, сбежавший от финальной схватки.

Явик думал о Шепард. О том моменте, который однажды случайно увидел в ее воспоминаниях: черный космос, острое, ранящее свечение звезд, тело, бьющееся в панических конвульсиях от недостатка кислорода, и что-то еще. Не поддающееся описанию чувство, которое одновременно подогревало панику и тяжелым маревом окутывало разум, высасывая последние капли воли. Одиночество. Тогда, над Алкерой, самым жутким моментом было для Шепард одиночество. Тот миг, когда она в полной мере осознала: никого нет рядом и не будет теперь уже до самого конца. Она одна в этом темном, холодном и совершенно бесконечном месте. Это не было оформленной мыслью, скорее ощущением, которое резонировало в каждой ее клетке все время, пока они замерзали в космической пустоте.

Явик помнил то случайно позаимствованное у Шепард чувство, и сейчас именно оно растекалось внутри вместе с оцепенением и кровью из многочисленных внутренних ран. Горечь. Сожаление. Странное щемящее чувство чего-то безвозвратно упущенного, что могло бы ждать его за чертой войны, если бы не этот проклятый снаряд.

Рядом раздался такой оглушительный грохот, что этот звук пробился сквозь пелену глухоты, как обрывки слов сквозь помехи в радиопередаче. Явик не видел, что издало этот звук, но тот отозвался даже в земле, по ней пошли вибрации и отдавались глухой болью в ранах.

Явик медленно моргнул, и когда приподнял веки, рядом с ним на колени упал какой-то боец и лихорадочными, слишком поспешными для солдата движениями попытался расстегнуть шлем.

Мысль о том, каким глупым был этот поступок в условиях городского боя, начала формироваться, но рассыпалась на осколки слов и фраз, когда шлем все же поддался и отлетел в сторону. Это была азари.

Губы Явика дрогнули в кривой, горькой усмешке. Надо же, какая ирония. Он увидел ее лицо сразу, как пробудился ото сна в этом странном мире, и она же станет последним существом, которое он увидит здесь. Не так уж и плохо. Особенно в сравнении с тем, что видела тогда Шепард. Определенно, не так уж и…

Лиара склонилась над ним, и ее глаза почернели, распахиваясь в бесконечность космоса.

— Все в порядке, — прошелестел вибрирующий голос. Она вроде бы шевельнула губами, чтобы начать фразу, но ее конец Явик услышал уже у себя в голове. — Тебе не нужно оставаться одному сейчас.

«Ты больше не будешь один никогда».

…иронично. Но не так уж и плохо.


End file.
